1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic absorbing component and a production process thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Acoustic absorbing materials (sound absorbing materials) have been used heretofore in many fields and are often used typically for walls and ceilings of anechoic room.
A specific example of such acoustic absorbing materials generally used is a combination of plate-shaped acoustic absorbing components in which woven cloth covers a porous material such as glass wool. These components are suitably applicable to applications in a relatively large scale such as the anechoic room, but are not suitable for acoustic absorbing components for automobile such as component s in an automobile engine room including an automobile engine cover. Requirements for acoustic absorbing components for automobile are capability of being used in a limited space and capability of exhibiting a sufficient acoustic absorbing effect. The convent ional acoustic absorbing materials as described above, however, had a lot of problems; for example, it was not easy to freely shape them so as to be compatible with the space, their acoustic absorbing performance was degraded by absorption of oil or water, an increase of the weight due to the absorption of oil or water made retention of the shape difficult, and so on.
Further, the acoustic absorbing components for automobile, such as those for automobile engine and surroundings, are demanded to have not only excellent acoustic absorbing performance, but also light weight. In addition, they need to have durability or to be resistant to peeling or the like in their operating environments. The acoustic absorbing components conventionally known are not enough in these respects, either.